Both of them No 2
by Fancygirl3
Summary: Andre' and Tori? Are they together now?


**Both of them **

Andre' was on his way to Tori's house, but he got there early so Tori wasn't out of her dress.

Andre': Smokin dress Tori

Tori: *blushing* Thanks. I gotta take it off though can't get anything on it

Andre': Ok I'll just start setting up

Tori: K

=when she's done=

Tori: Ok lets get it started! *puts down some strawberries and whip cream*

Andre': Thinks: Kind of a romantic snack

Tori: So we already started on the brain *dips a strawberry in the whip cream and eats it* Now we've gotta put stuff in it

Andre': Breathing, talking, walking, thinking, smiling, brushing your teeth, taking a shower, having f-

Tori: Whoa,Whoa,Whoa! So down alittle!

Andre': *smiles* sorry *eats a whip cream covered strawberry*

They eat and write down things that should be remembered in a brain

^with Robbie and Rex at school^

Robbie: *making a sculpture*

Rex: That there is some uuugly sculpsha

Robbie: Hey! Its for Tori

Rex: What? For ''Give your friends the worst gift ever'' day

Robbie: If you think is so easy to make then you make one

Rex: Fiiiiiine. Get me an apron. And some dough

Robbie: You get it.

Rex: *slaps him*

Robbie: Ow! Fine

Cat: *Comes in* Guys you gotta see what I got Tori. And you gotta see my dress for the dance!

Robbie: I gotta her this. *shows her the sculpture*

Cat: Aww it looks like to feet with tails!

Robbie: No! Its a giant human heart

Cat: *Confused*

Robbie: Ugh!

Rex: Yup ugh..lee

Cat: Well I got her this *shows them the bag*

Rex: A bag?

Cat: No! Its an...*turns off the lights* glow in the dark bag!

Robbie: Thats cool

Rex: Better than yours

Robbie: *looks at him*

^with Tori and Andre'^

Andre': Oh Tori?

Tori: *writing* Mmmhmm

Andre': Are you going to the dance?

Tori: Yea. No one asked me yet

Andre': Oh meniether

Tori: Oh

Andre': So I thought this through and umm I wanted to ask you, umm would you go to the dance with me?

Tori: Oh...as...as a couple?

Andre': What ever makes you comfortable

Tori: I mean yea...yea we can go..as a...as a couple

Andre': So thats a yes?

Tori: To what?

Andre': That you'll go to the dance with me

Tori: *smiles* Sure

Andre': Great

Tori: Ok we still need one more

Andre': Loving *looks into Tori's eyes*

Tori: *looks into his then down at her legs fast then back at his*

=They kiss=

Trina: *opens the door* Oh my...

=They stop and look at her=

Andre': Well I guess it's time for me to go

Tori: Yea

Andre': Bye

Tori: *smiles* Bye *closes the door, and feels her lips then smiles and bites her bottom lip*

Andre': *smiles, shakes his head, and walks away*

Trina: Somebody's gotta a thing for Andre'

Tori: *blushes*

Trina: So how long?

Tori: What?

Trina: How long?

Tori: How long what?

Trina: Were you two kissing!

Tori: Like 5 seconds

Trina: Oh and I interrupted?

Tori: Yea. And you made the moment all weird and uncomfortable

Trina: Sorry

Tori: *sits down* I just kissed one of my best friends, is that bad?

Trina: No. We all knew you two would end up together someday

Tori: Really?

Trina: Yea. I'm suprised he didn't ask you to the dance yet

Tori: Well um he did actually

Trina: Aw! Young love

Tori: I'm almost 17

Trina: Yata, yata

Tori: *sees her phone ringing* Ah! Shh it Aunt Denise

Trina: Gross

Aunt Denise is Holly's sister. She's 36 years old and Tori absolutly loves her though. Aunt Denise comes to visit twice a year for Tori's birthday and and Holly's birthday. Trina hates Aunt Denise because Aunt Denise has always treated Tori better. She always gave Tori better things and let her do what she wanted when she used to babysit them. In fact on Trinas 13th birthday Aunt Denise flew in thinking it was Tori's birthday and brought her a cell phone. When Tori opened it Trina said ''Why'd you give it to her?'' and Aunt Denise said ''It's her birthday'' Trina reponded irrtated ''No its mine!'' Aunt Denise spit back ''Stop acting like a brat'' and sense that day they both hated each other.

Tori: Hello?

Denise: Hey Tori!

Tori: Hi!

Denise: Oh I miss you so much!

Tori: *walks to the couch* I miss you too

Denise: I'm gonna be there either tomorrow or the next day

Tori: Either one is fine.

Denise: So what do you want for your birthday?

Tori: I don't know get me what you want to

Denise: So it'd be ok if I bring a crosside rat with one foot?

Tori: *laughs* No!

Denise: Just kidding. I think know what I wanna get you

Tori: Great

Denise: So sweetie hows your dress coming along? Your mom told me she was making it. Is it good enough to wear out in public this year?

Tori: *smiles* Actually yes. She did a really awsome job on it. Andre' even lked it.

Denise: Your boyfriend?

Tori: Is not my boyfriend!

Denise: I'm your Aunt your don't have to lie!

Tori: I'm not lieing. But we are going to the dance together

Denise: Oh? Well of course!

Tori: We kinda kissed alittle to.

Denise: Ooo kissing tll me all the deets!

Tori: Well it was only for about 5 seconds before Trina walked in

Denise: Eeekkk. Of course she walked in she's always reuwening things

Tori: Can't you two get along

Denise: I want to but when ever i wanna make nice she tells me not to and turns it into mean

Holly: Tori!

Tori: *covers the phone* coming! *uncovers it* Aunt Denise I gotta go.

Denise: Ok sweetie. I love you

Tori: Love you too...k..bye. *hangs up and is about to go upstairs*

Trina: Have fun talking to that bitter woman?

Tori: *rolls her eyes and goes upstairs*

^the next day^


End file.
